Half-Dragon (5e Class)
The Half-Dragon Despite what the name suggests, Dark Knights are not always despicable in nature. Although they follow a path contrary to orthodox orders of Knights, they are still bound by a code of honor and walk a path of righteousness—whether or not that path is self-defined is another matter entirely. They break away from tradition to distance themselves from the corrupting stigma of long-standing institution, and hold themselves to a standard above their fellow man. Though he calls no place home, a Dark Knight seeks to bring order wherever he goes. Playing a Half-Dragon As a Dark Knight, you have the potential to dish out tremendous amounts of damage; but with great power comes great responsibility. A front line fighter, most of your utility comes from your high amount of hitpoints and your ability to intentionally intercept attacks, as well as abilities that either cost HP to use or require critical health to activate. In order to make the most out of your abilities, you will have to keep a tenuous balance between staying alive, and being in the red. Needless to say, your relationship with your healer will be paramount. Creating a Half-Dragon Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any, though a Draconic race might make the most sense. Class Features As a Half-Dragon you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Half-Dragon level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Half-Dragon level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: All Armor except Shields. Weapons: Simple Weapons, whips, tridents, nets Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Wisdom Skills: Choose 2 from Arcana, Athletics, History, Intimidation, Persuasion, Stealth. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * a simple weapon or (b'') a trident or (''c) a whip * 2 nets or (b'') a handaxe * an explorer's pack or (''b) a dungeoneer's pack Table: The Half-Dragon Draconic Blood You are either descended from dragons, performed a ritual to become half-dragon, or some other set of circumstances. Whatever the case, you now have the blood of a dragon coursing through your veins, giving you scales and abilities. Choose a draconic type from the following table, which determines the element of some of your abilities you gain later in this class. Additionally, you learn to speak, read, and write Draconic, and your hit points increase by 1, and increase by 1 more each time you gain a level in this class. You also have claws, and sharp teeth, which are natural weapons. The claws deal slashing damage, and the bite deals piercing damage, with the damage being shown on the table above. Finally, your lifespan is doubled, however you can no longer reproduce. Additionally, some features in this class require a saving throw. The DC for them is as follows. Feature Save DC = '''8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier '''Unarmored Defense Beginning at 1st level, while you are wearing no armor and not wielding a shield, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Wisdom modifier. Breath Weapon Beginning at 2nd level, you gain a draconic breath weapon of your choice, with the damage type depending on the kind of dragon you chose. The breath weapon's size and save type depends on the kind of dragon you chose. The damage for it improves as you gain levels in this class, as shown on the Half-Dragon table. After using your breath weapon, you must take a long or short rest before using it again. Fighting Style Beginning at 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dual Talon Strike Whenever you land a critical hit on a target, you may make another attack as a bonus action. Expend Weakness When a hostile target within reach of your melee attacks fails an attack roll, you may use your reaction to make a single attack on them. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Manipulation of the Dragon Starting at 3rd level, you choose an archetype for how you choose to manipulate your draconic energies. This grants you features at 3rd, 7th, 13th, and 18th levels. At the bottom of this page are the Dracomancer and Dragoon archetypes. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, when you take the Attack action on your turn, you may attack twice, instead of once. Draconic Scales Beginning at 6th level, scales of your dragon type have been forming enough to cover your entire body. You gain resistance to the damage type associated with your dragon. Additionally, your natural weapons are considered magical, for overcoming damage immunity and resistance. Serpentine Tail Starting at 9th level, you gain a large draconic tail, snaking out of your tailbone. It deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage, and has the reach property. You may only attack with the tail once per round. Additionally, it improves in damage along with your other natural weapons. Dragon's Flight At 10th level, you gain the ability to sprout a pair of dragon wings from your back, gaining a flying speed equal to your current speed. You can create these wings as a bonus action on your turn. They last until you dismiss them as a bonus action on your turn. You can’t manifest your wings while wearing armor unless the armor is made to accommodate them, and clothing not made to accommodate your wings might be destroyed when you manifest them. Eyes of the Dragon Starting at 11th level, your sight naturally becomes as gifted as a dragon's is. You gain a blindsense of 10 feet, and a darkvision of 60 feet. At 15th level, this increases to 20 feet of blindsense, and 120 feet of darkvision. Draconic Immunity Beginning at 14th level, your draconic scales have hardened, making your resistances more powerful. You gain immunity to your draconic type, instead of resistant, and you may choose to substitute piercing, slashing, or bludgeoning from your natural weapons with your draconic damage type. Wing Attack Beginning at 17th level, when your wings are formed, you may beat your wings hard as an action, forcing every creature in a 15 foot cone in front of you to make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failure, they take bludgeoning damage equal to twice your natural weapons die, and are shoved back 15 feet, taking half damage and no shove on a success. You may use this an amount of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (min 1). Pure Draconic Essence At 20th level, your draconic essence has fully grown inside of you, turning you into a full half-dragon. As an action, you can polymorph into a young version of your draconic type, for 1 minute. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Additionally, when you gain this feature, your flight speed with Dragon's Flight is increased by 15 feet. Dracomancer Dracomancers harness their draconic heritage to conjure up magical abilities and spells, granting them similar abilities compared to those who spend a long time in study, naturally. Spellcasting When you reach 3rd level, your draconic energies have manifested themselves enough to allow you to cast spells, from the wizard spell list. Cantrips. You learn two cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn an additional wizard cantrip of your choice at 10th level. Spell Slots. The Dracomancer Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. You know three 1st-level wizard spells of your choice, two of which you must choose from the enchantment and evocation spells on the wizard spell list. The Spells Known column of the Dracomancer Spellcasting table shows when you learn more wizard spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be an enchantment or evocation spell of your choice, and must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 7th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. The spells you learn at 8th, 14th, and 20th level can come from any school of magic. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the wizard spells you know with another spell of your choice from the wizard spell list. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots, and it must be an enchantment or evocation spell, unless you’re replacing the spell you gained at 8th, 14th, or 20th level. Spellcasting Ability. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, since you learn your spells due to your wisdom of your inner draconic powers. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Elemental Affinity Starting at 3rd level, when you cast a spell that deals damage of the type associated with your draconic ancestry, you can add your Wisdom modifier to one damage roll of that spell. Breath Casting Beginning at 7th level, you may use your Breath Weapon using a spell slot, instead of your daily use, if you wish. The damage of it when casted this way equals (2 x the slot level)d6 plus your Wisdom modifier. Draconic Knowledge Additionally at 7th level, when you cast an enchantment spell on a dragon, they have disadvantage on the saving throw against it. Destructive Energy At 13th level, you may cast a spell once per day, without using a spell slot, with the spell depending on your draconic type. Ancestral Knowledge Beginning at 18th level, your draconic mind has invoked the knowledge of dragons before you. You add double your proficiency bonus to all Charisma checks against dragons you already add your proficiency bonus to, and your Wisdom score increases by 4, to a maximum of 24. Dragoon Half-Dragons that desire to destroy their foes with the physical might of a dragon become Dragoons, which are occasionally mistaken for dragons themselves, due to their fearsome abilities. Bonus Proficiencies Starting at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons. Serpentine Strike Beginning at 3rd level, you can choose to give yourself disadvantage on your next attack roll, and if you hit the target, you do not roll for damage, and instead deal max damage. This ignores having advantage, and will give you disadvantage even if you had advantage. Starting at 7th level, this no longer ignores having advantage. Dragon's Strikes Beginning at 7th level, your critical hit range is increased to 19-20. Elemental Weaponry At 13th level, you now add your Wisdom modifier to your melee weapon attacks, as the same damage type as your draconic element. Ancestral Might Starting at 18th level, you gain the might of a dragon. You gain proficiency in Constitution saving throws. Additionally, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Category:Hall of Shame